Crazy Lady
by Stargazer-Lillies
Summary: This is just a fluffy songfic, about everyone's favourite couple. JavaJunkie One-shot


**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or the song "Lorelei" by: Styx. I would say something clever but I'm not in the mood. **

**Author's Note: I know, I know. These fics are a dime a dozen but I had to write a fic with this song, it's just too perfect.**

Luke couldn't believe what was happening. He was dating Lorelai Gilmore, and they were moving in together! When he thought about that day a couple months ago, it seemed like a dream. He had kissed her, and she had kissed him back. He hadn't expected all that to happen. Especially when her ex-boyfriend showed up. Boy that guy was stalker-material. Nonetheless, it had still happened. Sure, Kirk interrupted with his lack of clothing, and he had to chase after him, leaving Lorelai with a confused yet horrified at Kirk's nakedness, face, but afterwards he was the one that comforted her when the Rory thing blew up in everyone's faces, and he's the one she said she loved every night. Love. Who ever thought he, Luke Danes, would ever be in love?

_When I think of Lorelei my head turns all around  
As gentle as a butterfly she moves without a sound  
I call her on the telephone, she says be there by eight  
Tonight's the night she's moving in and I can hardly wait_

Luke loved Lorelai. He loved her quirks, and as much as he wouldn't like to admit it, her coffee addiction. After all, without it, they may have never met. He loved the witty banter they shared, and he loved all the pop culture references that seemed to flow freely through every conversation. She was graceful, but when they first started dating, he had made her a health hazard. She became a mega-klutz, hitting her head on doors, knocking off the entire contents of her table onto the floor. She even fell flat on her face on their first official date. She hadn't been paying attention, and she tripped over a random sidewalk square that was a little higher than the rest. She wasn't hurt, just a little embarrassed, but after awhile, she was able to joke around about it, spewing cracks about the plastic surgery she'd have to get to fix her nose, and how she'd resemble Boris Karloff, in "Arsenic and Lace", minus all the killing. She said Rory could be the doctor. Of course these comments went right over Luke's head, due to the fact that he'd never seen "Arsenic and Old Lace". So, of course, Lorelai proceeded to force him to watch it. Unfortunately, he didn't get much out of it, because she talked about other movies, all the way through it. That's what he loved about her though. She was a crazy lady. His crazy lady.

_The way she moves, ooh-ooh  
I gotta say  
Lorelei let's live together  
Brighter than the stars forever  
Lorelei let's live together  
Brighter than the stars forever_

The night he asked if they would move into together, also happened to be the night Rory called from New York, a couple months after running away, and told her mother she was now living with Jess. Luke's response of course was "Jess? My nephew, Jess?" Of course it was his nephew, and the prospect of moving in seemed like it couldn't have come at a worse time, but nonetheless, he asked her, and she agreed. Apparently it was just what she needed.

_Her eyes become of Paradise, she softly speaks my name  
She brightens every lonely night, no one's quite the same  
She calls me on the telephone, she says be there by eight  
Tonight's the night she's moving in, it's time to celebrate_

He loved Lorelai's eyes. They were this unbelievable blue that seemed to captivate him. He could get lost in those eyes. When she said his name he lost all will to do anything but hold her in his arms. He supposed he had fought those feelings, for quite a long time, so that day in the diner, it was the last straw. He kissed her in front of everyone. They were gonna have to tell everyone sometime anyway. It saved them the hassle.

Tonight, she was moving in. Well, actually he was moving in. He was going to live at the Gilmore house. It was a very strange and new idea. He was kinda scared that he would become Lorelai's willing slave, fixing everything in the house that needed to be fixed. He had a hunch the house needed to be fixed a lot.

_The way she moves, ooh-ooh  
I gotta say  
Lorelei let's live together  
Brighter than the stars forever  
Lorelei let's live together  
Brighter than the stars forever_

"Luke?" Lorelai called up the stairs. "Luke? Where are you?"

"Up here." He called. "Behind the endless amount of boxes."

"Oh, hi." Lorelai said softly as she entered the room and pulled him into a kiss.

"Hi" He said smiling.

"I love you" She said.

"I love you more." He said.


End file.
